The Chosen One
by musicdreams31
Summary: Kat is walking home from school when she passes out and wakes up in the world minecraft. She meets two boys Chad and Brandon. When Chad leaves everything falls apart
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl. She woke up in a world made of blocks. "Whoah! Where am I?" "Minecraft. You are in the world of minecraft." Said a boy. "My name is Brandon. What is your name?" "Brandon! I missed you!" When the girl hugged him he tensed up. "You don't remember me? It's me, Kat. Brandon don't you remember me?" Kat asked. "Kat! You look so different! Did you dye your hair?" Asked Brandon. "Yes, I-I've missed you. Do you still have the horses?" Asked Kat.

(Three years earlier.) Kat was walking home from middle school when she saw a dog. Kat loves animals so she followed it. Thats all she could remember of that day. Then she woke up. But it wasn't in her home town. She was in a field, and the world was blocky. "Whoa, where am I?" Kat asked herself. Kat had brown hair, she was wearing a pink top and black jeans. So when she woke up she was next to a pond, She splashed some water on her face and walked around. Then she found a village. She saw villagers who looked strange, but only 2 people who looked kinda like her, so she walked over to them. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me where I am?" Asked Kat. "Oh you're new here. This is our village. You are in the world of minecraft." Said one guy. Kat thought he was cute. "I'm Brandon, this is Chad. Who are you?" Asked Brandon. "My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kat." Kat thought Brandon was really hot. "Ok Kat how did you get here?" Asked Brandon. "Well, I only remember that I was chasing a dog and then passed out and woke up in a field of flowers next to a pond." She told Bandon and Chad. "Well we have an extra bed, want to sleep at our house? It's getting dark and in minecraft you don't want to be out at dark." Chad said. "So Kat, where did you even come from?" Asked Brandon. "Earth." She replied. "I didn't know that was real. Mean, we heard of it but we thought it was just a myth." Said Chad. "Really? This world is world was just a video game on Earth." Kat said as she followed Chad and Brandon. "Oh, well whats a video game?" Asked Chad. "I'm not gonna explain it." Kat told them. When they got to their house Kat had dinner, then went to bed. She thought she would wake up in her bed but was startled by an explosion. "Kat! What's wrong?" Asked Chad. "An explosion! Why did something explode?" Asked Kat. "Oh those are creepers." Replied Brandon. When morning came Kat was the first one up. So she got some materials and started building a house. "Excuse me miss, but what do you think you are doing?" Asked a villager. "Oh I am building a house, but if you don't want me to I can tear it down." Kat replied. "No no, its just I wanted to know. Um I didn't catch your name." The villager said. "Oh I'm Katherine, but people call me Kat." She replied. "If you want I can give you some bread." Said the villager. "Um..thanks but no thanks." Kat said. Then the villager walked away. "Hey Kat! We were at the library and we found a book and you are the first girl in this side of the world. When we read the book it said the first girl is our hero."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I don't want to be. I just want to go home. I miss everyone." Kat told the two boys. When Kat finished her house she went to get something to eat. "What would you like miss?" Asked the Waiter. "I'll take a water please." So a few minutes later her water came. She drank her water and went to work on her house. "Wow! The house is looking good Kat." Chad told Kat. Then a villager whispered something into Chad's ear. "Oh, I have to move guys to the other side of the minecraft world." Chad said. "When do you leave?" Asked Brandon. "Right now." Chad Replied. "well bye Kat and Brandon." So Chad left an hour later. "Well, what do you want to do Kat?" Asked Brandon. "I don't know. Wait, are we able to go hunting?" Asked Kat.

(one year later)

"Lets go inside its getting dark." Brandon told Kat. knock knock. "Yes?" Asked Brandon. "Hi, is Kat here?" Asked a villager. "She is sleeping. What do you need?" Asked Brandon. "Well we found a way to get her back home but it will take a while." Said the villager. "Thank you." Then Brandon smelled smoke after the villager left. "Kat! Quick to the basement!" "Why?" Asked Kat. So Brandon took her to the basement. Everything was falling apart. Kat's house and Brandon's house were the only 2 houses left in the morning. "Oh my god! Everything is destroyed." Cried Kat. She went to each and every house searching for survivors. None came up. "Kat, lets move on. Grab everything important you own and we will find another village and we will make camp sites on the way." Brandon told Kat. So they gathered everything important they own and left their houses. The village was gone, only ashes were left. Kat was mad. She wanted revenge. As they went along they killed mobs together. "Lets stay here for awhile." Kat told Brandon at their 5th campsite.

"Kat, a few minutes before they village burned down a villager told me we can get you home. But I don't want you to go. You were here for a year but I figured it will be best. Here, this will get you home." Brandon told Kat. Then Kat followed the instructions and within an hour she was home. "I love you Brandon." She whispered softly. So she walked home and knocked on her door. "Yes? Katherine? You're alive!" Said her Dad. "Yes, I am I can't remember what happened but I'm glad I'm home." She told her parents. Then a year later she got a letter from minecraftia.

She saw that dog that led her to minecraft and followed it again.

She woke up in a world made of blocks. "Whoah! Where am I?" "Minecraft. You are in the world of minecraft." Said a boy. "My name is Brandon. What is your name?" "Brandon! I missed you!" When the girl hugged him he tensed up. "You don't remember me? It's me, Kat. Brandon don't you remember me?" Kat asked. "Kat! You look so different! Did you dye your hair?" Asked Brandon. "Yes, I-I've missed you. Do you still have the horses?" Asked Kat. Kat was blonde now. And grew quite a bit. "Brandon! Have you talked to Chad?" Asked Kat. "Um.. Kat a creeper killed him, I'm sorry." Brandon explained. "oh. I see you rebuilt the village." She told him. "I summoned you here to help us. The fire recently hit another village. There were only 4 survivors. You are the chosen one. You will save all of minecraftia." Brandon told Kat. So Kat helped the other villages and slayed the ender dragon with Brandon. That stopped all the fires and mobs in that world.

(5 years later) "So you will stay here forever?" Asked Brandon. "With you always. But we will have more adventures right?" Asked Kat. "Always." Said Brandon.


End file.
